


O dia que o tempo parou.

by Toxicclr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Sad Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicclr/pseuds/Toxicclr
Summary: Já perceberam que apenas alguns segundos são necessários para mudar uma história?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	O dia que o tempo parou.

Cientistas afirmam que não se pode parar o tempo.

Mas para Harry, seu tempo parou.

O aceno suave de negação que Draco deu um ele foi suficiente para que seu mundo desse uma pausa.

Como vozes ao redor do grande salão se calaram, o conteúdo do copo de Simas que estava prestes a derramar parou no espaço.

Os olhos rápidos de apanhador correram pelo braço esquerdo de Draco, e por um milésimo de segundo a manga branca do uniforme subiu alguns e ele viu a marca. 

E como uma explosão, o tempo voltou. E ele não foi gentil.

Ele nunca é.

O grifinório já tem muitas dores em sua vida. A frigideira que Petúnia jogou em sua cabeça doeu, passar fome doeu, quando Rabicho cortou seu braço para usar o sangue no ritual doeu.

Mas nada se comparava com a dor de agora.

Era como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado e triturado em um liquidificador. Como se mil facas tivessem perfurado seus pulmões. Harry queria gritar, bater a cabeça na mesa de madeira queria do grande salão até ficar desacordado.

Ele desejou que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, e que ele acordaria com Draco enrolado ao seu lado fazendo um cafuné e sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas a realidade assim como o tempo não é gentil, e ao contrário do destino ela não gosta de brincar com as pessoas.

Ela gosta de jogar um balde de água fria e acordar aqueles mais fracos para enfrentar as provações.

Draco lançar um último olhar para Harry antes de desviar e se sentar ao lado de Pansy, que sorria para ele tão desconfortável quanto calçar um tênis de numeração menor. E provavelmente era assim que ela se sentia. Como uma peça desconfortável que sua mãe obrigou a usar para manter as aparências.

A garota lançamento um olhar triste para Harry e tentou não olhar para a mesa da lufa-lufa, onde seu agora ex-namorado se servia de mais uma fatia de bolo.

Ron continuava enfiando mais comida do que sua boca aguentava e tentava resmungar ou qualquer outra coisa que ele estava tentando fazer. Harry pulso o cutucão de Hermione, seguido de um frio molhado em sua calça por causa do copo de Simas. Sua respiração pesada e suas mãos tremendo.

Hermione parou de falar e encarou confusa a falta de reação de Harry para a calça enxarcada de suco de abóbora.

"Mione, eu não me sinto bem, vou direto para o dormitório. A gente se vê amanhã." Harry disse suavemente se levantando e deixando um beijo no topo da cabeça da amiga, antes de sair com passos acelerados para fora do salão, ignorando quando seu nome foi chamado.

Harry se perguntou quando tudo começou a dar errado. Quantos segundos são suficientes para mudar uma história?


End file.
